The present disclosure relates to techniques for modifying a user experience associated with a software application based on tracked user actions while the user accesses the software application.
To assist customers in using software applications efficiently and effectively, many suppliers of software applications provide customer-support services, such as a call center that answers customer questions. However, it can be difficult to properly manage a call center. For example, if the call centers are not properly staffed, excessive wait times can result, with a commensurate negative impact on customer satisfaction.
Furthermore, call centers often involve significant operating costs, such as those associated with paying the call-center staff. These operating costs can be difficult to manage because of: varying demand for customer support (especially for software applications that have large seasonal variations in usage, such as income-tax preparation software), the difficulty in forecasting future call-center demand (such as the number of telephone calls or chat sessions per a given time interval, as well as the average service times), and the long lead time when ramping up or ramping down staffing in a call center.